Subponica (S2) Episode 7: New Queen
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Season 2 Episode 7 New Queen ... Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby and Ghost went back to the beach, Ruby levitating the sacked egg with her. As they approached the water, something big began to emerge in front of them. The large shape of the sea dragon came into veiw. It's enormous webbed claws slammed down on the beach. It's eyes glared down, directly at Emerald. Sapphire jumped in feomt of her, and Ruby put up a magic shield. The dragon looked curiously down at them, as if considering testing the shield himself. Emerald stepped in front, and opened the bag. The egg lay there, almost majestically. The dragon's eyes widened. Emerald:" We found your egg. You're going honor our deal, right?" Dryden's eyes narrowed. Dryden:" Let me see it." Emerald nodded at Runy, and Ruby lowered her shield. Dryden picked up the egg, and inspected it thoroughly. Finally, he growled. Dryden:" This egg has not been kept warm. It's a wander it has survived at all." Emerald:" It wouldn't be too much to ask for a ride back to the palace, would it?" She gave a... less than charming smile, and the dragon looked at her as if he had insulted him. He dove back into the water, and swam away. Emerald:" Welp. There's my answer." Ghost:" We have to get back to the palace before my sister." Ruby:" The seamoth may be able you there fast, if you hold on tight." Ghost:" Interesting. I've never heard of a seamoth." They dove into the ocean, and Ruby found that the seamoth had been damaged. Pieces of the seamoth were now floating to the bottom. Ruby:" Well... there goes that plan." Sapphire:" That sea dragon must have accidentally crashed into it." Ghost:" Or thought it was food. Sea dragons are not known to be particularly intelligent." Sapphire:" Simon is going to flip." Emerald:" We'll have to swim." ... When they reached the palace dome, they found that the palace entrance had been quite crowded. Everyone seemed worried. "Veronica returned? This can't be good!" "She'll never make it past the warper guards... right?" "We're all doomed if she becomes queen!" Ghost walked up calmly. Ghost:" Everypony, please disperse. The situation will be dealt with, I promise you." "Who are you?" one of them asked. Ghost:" I am Princess Ghost. I have returned to save my mother." Everypony looked surprised, as if she was a real ghost. "You can't be her!" one of them said. "Everyone said you died of a terminal illness." Ghost:" Another one of my mother's lies! She exiled me discretely so I could not tell everypony that the ocean was cured. She wants to keep you all here, and kill anyone who doesn't agree with her rules." Two warpers appeared in front of the palace doors. Warper: "Unauthorized entry past this point. Any attempts will be met with lethal force." Ghost:" Well, I don't intend to allow my mother's New Order to rise." Ruby:" Leave this to me. I've been practicing a spell that mimics the same teleportation spell the warpers use. Stand close." Emerald, Ghost, and Sapphire stood close to Ruby, and she cast her spell. There was a bright flash, and they reappeared in the queens room. Ghost gasped, horrified at what she saw. Lapis' chest, impaled on a seashell spear, her face devoid of life, and limping in her direction. On the other end, holding the spear, a crazed Veronica looked at Ghost, as if she didn't just appear out of thin air. She pulled the spear out, which was now caked in yellowish-green blood. Veronica:" Good to see my dear sister join the party. It's too bad you won't be here long enough to see me be queen!" Ghost:" Veron? How could you do this?" Veronica:" She was a lousy queen, that's how. Making all those cutsie faces just to make everypony love her. So she could control them, like a child controls the amount of candy their mommy will allow them." Ghost:" Sh-she was still our mother..." Veronica:" Face it! The only reason she let us live is because she didn't want to get her own hooves dirty." She walked over to her now dead mother, and grabbed something from her body. Emerald recognized the moon shell necklace immediately. Her ears flattened, and she back into Sapphire, who held her gently. Emerald:" Th-that's the..." Ghost:" Not the moon shell. Veron, you can't! I'm your sister!" Veronica grinned evil-ishly. The moon shell shined bright around her neck, and arcs of lightning surrounded her. A bolt of lightning shot at Ghost, but it didn't hit her. When she looked up, Ruby had a magic shield up. Veronica blinked. Veronica:" How interesting..." Sapphire:" If you insist on fighting, at least make it a fair one." Veronica threw the necklace away. Veronica:" Fine... I don't need magic to kill her." Ghost:" You guys understand... you can't interfere. This is a royal matter now." Sapphire:" We know... we know you can do it. Just please... rule your kingdom the right way. No one has to die..." Ghost:" I know." Ghost waited patiently for Veronica to make the first move. She was too late to react as sharp teeth pierced her neck, making her gasp in pain. Emerald covered her eyes, and Sapphire held the filly close. Veronica flung Ghost against the nearest wall. She coughed and sputtered as she tried to recover, but Veronica tackled her side, forcing her back to the ground. Ghost stopped breathing. Veronica waited for nearly a minute until she broke the dead silence. Veronica:" Ha! Told you I didn't need magic to kill you. Hahahaha." Ghost:" I always knew you to be the weaker telepath, sister." Veronica:" What the... GAH!" Ghost planted a right hook into Veronica's jaw. Veronica fell backwards as Ghost leapt on top of her, and bit down. She had no intention to kill her sister, even after her mother's demise, but she was not going to let Veronica rule ''her ''kingdom. Ghost threw Veronica into a table made of coral and decorative shells. Veronica recovered almost immediately, and pounced, kicking Ghost to the floor. Ghost whacked her with her tail, and planted another bite into Veronica's leg. Veronica leapt back, clutching her leg with other hoof, and wincing. Veronica:" H-how is this possible? I've endured worse than this in that cage. How can I still feel pain?" Ghost:" Those silence chambers were meant to make us go mad. They don't stop us from feeling pain." Ghost lunged forward and kicked Veronica in the chest, knocking her into a wall. Ghost hesitated a moment before hoing to check on her sister. She was still breathing, but unconscious. Ghost:" Oh... family matters are always so dramatic. I'm sorry, sister. But all this cannot be yours." Two warpers appeared out of thin air. Ghost:" Warpers, I am your new queen. I order you to take my sister to a cell." The warpers didn't move. Ghost:" I am your queen now." ???:" And a well deserved queen at that." They all turned and saw the shark pony counsel. The one that spoke was a green-ish yellow colored shark pony. ???:" I am counselor Boneshark. And it is an honor to have you as our new queen. Warpers, take this shark pony to the prison." The warpers obeyed, taking Veronica, and warping away.